Rini's Horrible Dream
by UniqueBlue
Summary: What if the events from Rini's horrible death were all just a terrible nightmare that she had ? What would happen if she told Serena and how would she react to it ? BETTER ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so here's how I Got this idea! See I Really hated the fanfic that the fanfic critic reviewed called, Rini's horrible Death. so I Decided to give it a better ending. I Hope I Did the right thing. Enjoy! (P.S. This story is gonna have 2 chapters)**

Rini woke up screaming, breathing and gasping. Serena busted in the room and ran to Rini's side holding her.

"RINI! Are you okay ? What happened ? Did you have a nightmare ?"

Rini busted in tears and Cuddled in Serena's arms.

"Y-Yes!" She said, stiffing.

Serena cuddled her daughter tightly.

"What was the nightmare about Rini ?" She asked.

Rini wiped her eyes and nose, looking down at the covers, gripping them angerily.

"I Don't want to talk about" she said.

"What was it about Rini ? Please just tell me." Serena asked her again, Concerned.

"I SAID I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT!" She yelled.

Serena looked at Rini worried but she respect her daughter's wish not to talk about the dream.

"Okay Rini. We don't have to about it if you don't want to. I Just wanted to make sure you were okay"

Serena kissed Rini on the forehead.

"Goodnight Rini. We'll talk about this tomorrow in the morning if you're ready" Serena closed the door slowly.

Rini wiped a tear from her eye and cuddled her stuffed bunny that was beside her. She looked at it sadly.

"Oh Mr. Bunny. I Had the most terrible nightmare. I Had a dream that Serena was doing very horrible things to me and I just don't know how she would reaction if I Tell her. You'll protect me, won't you Bunny ?" Rini talked to her stuffed bunny about nightmare for a few mintues until she got tired.

Rini yawned.

"It was nice talking to you Mr. Bunny, Thanks for listening. Maybe If I Go to sleep with you the nightmare won't come back again" She closed her big reds and fell fast asleep with the stuffed bunny in her arms.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I'd gotta say That fanfic Rini's horrible death was just plain awful, mindless and evil! When I Heard it from the Fanfic critic, I Felt like crying :'( How could you write something like about a child getting killed and on top of that getting by her OWN MOTHER ?! The one who loves and protects her no matter how Rini is mean to her sometimes and heck, Serena would never do anything like to ANYONE especially Her FUTURE DAUGHTER! SMH! Sickos these days! :( I Will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

After last night of Rini waking up in the middle of the night due to her nightmare, It was breakfast time and Serena was already downstairs for breakfast.

"Rini! Your breakfast is going to get cold if you don't come downstairs sweetie!" Ikuko called.

Rini came downstairs, rubbing her eyes and holding the arm of her stuffed bunny. She sat down at the table and looked at her breakfast.

"Good morning Rini" Ikuko greeted. But Rini didn't answer. She was still upset about her nightmare.

"Rini ? sweetheart What's wrong ?" Ikuko worriedly asked.

"She had a nightmare last night" Serena explained.

"Oh" Ikuko said softly.

She walked up to Rini and hugged her.

"Oh Rini, I'm so sorry about your nightmare. Do you want to talk about it ?"

Rini shook her head no.

Serena was upset to see her daughter so down in the dumps so she decided to ask her something.

"Rini, What do you say we get a ice cream and go to the park ?" She asked smiling.

Rini looked up at Serena with gloomy look on her face.

"Okay, I Guess" she answered glumly.

Rini picked her food for a little while then ate it.

~At the park~

Serena and Rini walked around the park, eating some ice cream. They sat on the swings.

"Hey, Thanks for... buying me ice cream" The Pink haired girl thanked.

"You're Welcome Rini" Serena smiled.

Rini swung in the swing a little, looking down.

"So Rini, Do you want to explain to me what was going on in the dream ?" Serena asked.

Rini stopped swinging.

She turned her head to the side.

"I... Well... I"

"Come on Rini! If want to forget about this at least talk to me about it"

Rini looked at Serena nervously until she finally spoke up.

"The dream... it was... About You" she admitted.

Now Things were getting really interesting, Serena's eyes widened as soon as Rini admitted that the nightmare was her. Surely, She thought Rini's nightmare was about her embarrassing her at her school but judging how much she cried and yelled last night, she could tell that the nightmare was worse, ALOT WORSE!

"M... Me? Why? Did I Do something bad ?"

Rini nodded slowly. A Tear fell from her eye, she wiped it away with her tiny finger.

"You... were... You were mad at me" She said.

Serena tilted her head to the side.

"Why was I ?" She asked.

"Because Darien and I were spending alot of time together"

Serena was really confused now, She wasn't sure why would she be mad a Rini for hanging out with Darien, sure she always get jealous but certainly not angry.

"Rini, listen, I Admit. I Do get jealous at times but I can never stay mad at you" Serena admitted.

Rini was surprised that Serena admitted this.

"You were jealous ?"

"Yes I Do but sometimes I Have to deal with it because you know"

Rini understood.

"So... what else happened after that ?"

Rini gripped tightly on the ropes of the swings.

"You took me to a cave and lied to me about a surprise party and said that Darien was inside cave. then after that you..."

Rini hesitated to say what happened next but she also wanted to vent out the pain and sadness.

"Rini, It's okay." Serena rubbed her back comfortly.

"...You hit me on the head with big rock and I Fell to the ground"

Serena flew her hand to her mouth shocked.

Rini's heart beat anxiously, she took deep breaths.

"Then I Woke in the cave and I was... Chained to some kind of board"

Serena slowly nodded no to herself, not believing she can something so... CRAZY!

"It was dark and I was scared, so I Called for you. You came out from the shadows and... Well... You had this look on your face"

"What look ?" she asked.

"That look of... that look of hate. Pure Hate"

Serena was getting ready to cry but she had to stay strong for her daughter, so she held back some tears.

"I asked why are you doing this and you said because I annoyed you and always tried to get between you and Darien and even tried to steal him away from you" she explained. Trying not to cry.

"Then you... um, You... cut off my fingers!"

"I Did WHAT?!" She yelled.

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was seriously sure that she would NEVER do that to anyone especially Rini! Her own daughter, her own flesh and blood.

Rini started to shed tears but still managed to stay strong.

"You cut off my fingers then you... you... took out my heart and... and You Smashed it! Then... you transformed into Sailor Moon and destroyed the cave! and that's what happened in nightmare. See why it was so hard for me to talk about it." Rini sobbed as she explained what happen in her horrible dream.

Serena gaped for a long while. She was flabbergasted and shocked that Rini's atrocious horrible nightmare was about her torturing and murdering her own daughter.

Rini couldn't hold back any tears, she buried her face in her hands and started crying. Serena no longer could hold back tears either. Serena got off the swings to hug Rini and They both started crying.

"Listen to me Rini! Listen! I Love you! I Love you more than I Can ever imagine! and you know and I Know that I would NEVER EVER EVER do to you or anyone else! Do you hear me Rini ?!"

"Y- YES Serena! I Love you too!" She cried.

After a while, they stopped hugging and smile at each other.

"Do you feel better now ?"

"Yes" Rini nodded.

"So, now that this is over with, what do you say we go to shopping at the mall ?"

"Okay!" Rini accepted.

They got off the swings and out of the park. Rini was so glad that Serena made her feel better. She won't be having anymore nightmares like that anymore because she knows that Serena will always protect and love her unconditionally as much as she loves Serena unconditionally.

And that is the end of the story! Aww wasn't that heartwarming ? ^_^ Hope you liked it :) I Still felt like I Did the right thing by writing this so yeah lol Well, thank you for reading! I Hope you enjoyed it! Adios! ^_^


End file.
